Stupid and Chaste
by bellarke
Summary: Her worry, her strength, her logic and most of all her heart. It's all Bellamy.


_First ever Bellarke one-shot. They've taken over my life. _

* * *

_Stupid and Chaste_

* * *

'I still don't trust him,' Finn says on their way back to camp.

Bellamy's walking ahead, one arm slung around Octavia's shoulders. Clarke knows it's not for Octavia's benefit; Bellamy's sister almost went down in the escape. Clarke did too. She remembers Bellamy's hands, covered in blood when he came back for them. He reached for O, and then for Clarke.

He got them all out of there.

The grounders hadn't followed.

'Clarke?' Finn says, tapping her shoulder. His other hand in entwined with Raven's.

Clarke doesn't pretend it doesn't hurt, but it hurts less and less every day for a lot of reasons. Bellamy looks back at her over his shoulder. Clarke stretches her hand at her side; she can still feel his hand on hers, and the sudden adrenaline that came when she saw the cut on his arm. She wasn't even supposed to be in there; she and Octavia were the waiting guard. But she went in anyway, and she knew Bellamy wasn't happy about it.

'I do,' she says quietly. 'I trust him.'

Finn doesn't question her. He goes on ahead with Raven, who smiles briefly at Clarke before they disappear through the gates to their camp. Bellamy is waiting to close them behind her; she's the last one. His sleeve is ripped, serving as a tourniquet on his upper arm. A grounder knife's grazed him as he fought them away from Raven.

'Thank you,' she says as she passes him. Their shoulder brush and they both stop. Despite how much they try and ignore it, there's something between them. A charge that's set to go off. They just don't know when.

'Don't thank me,' he says suddenly. Harshly. 'You were stupid to come after us.'

Clarke is taken aback by this. Her gaze follows him as he closes up the camp and then makes for the drop ship. She knows he's going to shut himself away; it's been a hell of a day. But she wants answers first.

'What are you talking about?' she says, grabbing his wrist. He stops immediately.

'I told you to wait outside. You were supposed to cover us when we go out, hold off the grounders.'

Clarke can scarcely believe him. He's scolding her for helping?

He doesn't say another word, only stalks off to the drop ship and slams the door behind him with strict orders for no one to follow. Clarke goes in after him. She climbs the ladder quickly and closes the hatch door to the third floor behind her.

'Hey!' she calls, and he turns around. His eyes are dark with something she can't put her finger on. 'Don't talk to me like that.'

'It's the truth. You could have been killed.' He clenches his jaw after the words leave his mouth, and Clarke starts to understand. She rarely sees this side of him. Fear. 'What would we do if our only doctor-' he stops at the thought. 'What would we do without you?'

There's such raw honesty in his voice, telling her everything he hasn't said. Clarke can hear her blood rush in her eats.

'Bellamy,' she starts, but he rushes towards her and stops inches away.

'You could have gotten Octavia killed too. None of us might have made it back.' His breathing is heavy. 'Did you think about that?'

Clarke knows it's time for honesty, finally. She shakes her head.

'Then what were you thinking? When I give orders, I expect them to be followed.'

'You're forgetting we're in this together,' she counters, squaring up to him.

'Maybe, but only one of us knows what we're doing.'

'I know what I'm doing.'

'Then why did you come after us?'

Clarke feels a dam burst and her words fall out before she can think about them.

'Because I heard you!' She cries out, and all doubt and anger drains immediately from his face. Clarke's eyes drop to the bandage on his arm, and his follow them down. 'I heard you cry out. It was… it was just instinct.'

He doesn't speak. There's no need for words just yet. The truth has come bubbling to the surface, despite them trying to bury it for their own good. When it's out, it's out and Clarke feels it consume her. When she lets it in, even for a moment, everything becomes him. Her worry, her strength, her logic and most of all her heart. It's all Bellamy. And she knows that he feels the same. So when he asks,

'What are you saying?'

…she replies without words.

Her eyes flicker to his lips and back up, but they soon find their way down again. His breath is hot and suddenly she is too. Her hands are shaking with something like nervousness, but it's not quite that.

He lifts her chin with the tip of his finger. He wants her to look at him as he draws closer. His lips linger just a hair's breadth from hers in a chaste moment, and their eyes are still locked. Clarke can feel him everywhere, and they're barely touching. He steps ever closer and starts to play with the hem of her shirt, fingertips dancing along her hips and sending shocks up her spine. He takes one hand and brushes the hair back from her ear, then moves his mouth to hover over it.

'What now, princess?' he whispers. It vibrates against her ear, and her breath hitches.

He knows exactly what he's doing. But so does she.

She runs her hand under his shirt and across his stomach.

'You tell me.'

He kisses her with such force that they stumble backwards.

Clarke's arms rush around his neck and they're kissing like it's the last thing they'll ever do. Eyes tight shut, Bellamy's shirt is quickly tossed aside and the buckle of her jeans in undone. He lifts her off the ground, her legs around his waist, his hands under her ass as he slams her against the wall of the drop ship.

Clarke can't think. She can't see. She can't breathe. Everything is Bellamy, and nothing else matters.


End file.
